Sophitz
by Gogleberry
Summary: Sophitz story... darn still bad at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own the story NOTHING else the characters belong to the lovely !**

 **Me: Um, there** ** _may_** **be spoilers so be careful I have not read Flashback so DEFINITELY not any spoilers for that.**

 **Keefe: *smirks* What a loser**

 **Me: Says the guy who can't even tell a girl he loves her.**

 **Keefe: Touche`**

 **Sophie POV**

I had more problems than Fitz, of course, but I just couldn't erase him from my mind. With the matchmaking coming up, every time I thought of it I felt like I was going to be sick. What had Fitz meant when he said he'll 'wait a while'. I did _trust_ Fitz-trust he would feel super awkward if I told him. But down in the back of my brain, a little voice said, "what if he likes you?". Of course, I dismissed the idea right away but it kept coming back.

"Hey, Sophie!" Fitz said

I may have jumped, I couldn't tell. He really startled me, that may be the reason I said, "Hi, Fitz, I like you!"

I _meant_ to say 'hi Fitz, how are you?' but OF COURSE, I slipped up on my words like my body would have. I felt my face warm up.

"I mean-"

Was that a slight red on the tips of his ears?

"Uh- yeah of course."

He turned and walked away but he stopped. And pivoted and started walking toward me again.

"Sophie I-"

I took my chances took his face and kissed him. When I pushed back Fitz looked so shocked, face red and everything. It didn't last long though because he grabbed my face and kissed me. I never felt so happy in my life. I started to hug him around the waist.

Apparently when this kind of stuff happens everything _does_ melt away because I didn't hear Grady and Edaline's footsteps until.

"And I thought I have to be worried about that boy."

I broke the kiss, but still hugged Fitz. Edaline was just standing there teary-eyed like a hallmark movie was playing in front of her eyes.

Fitz sidestepped out of the hug and scratched the back of his neck. I stared at the floor.

"At least we _know_ Fitz's family well." Edaline pleaded in my defense.

Grady huffed. "I know I'll never be okay with you going out, but I suppose I can handle it..."

I don't know who was more shocked me, Edaline, or Fitz.

Edaline was the first to smile and understand.

"I guess we'll be leaving now..." she said as she dragged a very unhappy Grady.

 **A/N: Sorry, I know it wasn't long but give me a break I wrote this with no idea how to start** **where to finish. Anyway, hope you enjoyed I will write as much as I can. See ya soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only this story.**

 **A/N: I'll try Fitz's POV...it won't be good but I'll try... Also, this is set about 20 years later!**

 **Fitz POV**

Honestly, I didn't think I'd be _this_ nervous. But, here we are the happiest day of my life and I'm sweating like a pig (saying in the south). Keefe came in a while ago to calm me down but he decided it was a lost cause and left. The worst part? Everyone was out there, waiting.

I led my mother, Della, to the front row and took my place at the altar. I stood there for at least a minute but felt like an eternity. When Keefe, my best man, came and stood at my side. He bit back a laugh, and I knew I was sweating and looked like I saw a ghost but he didn't need to laugh.

He leaned toward me and whispered, "You look like you're going to puke."

"Thanks..."

Then every nerve melted away and a new panic arrived as Sophie, in a white dress pranced down the aisle, linking arms with her father, Grady. Grady never _really_ approved of this wedding, but as Edaline says, 'I have my ways.' which, I guessed was a lot of pleading.

Sophie gave me a winning smile that helped me keep calm.

...

"I do," I said, my voice shaky.

The man bowed and stepped back as I kissed Sophie, we were married.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing only this story the characters and their world belongs to Shannon M.**

 **A/N: I'm glad you all like it, I didn't think it would grow this fast, wow. Thankyou for all your suppor-**

 **AmericanDemigod: Shut up and write.**

 **Me:Bascicly I'm a writing slave.**

 **A/N:Also these are kind of like, one shots.**

 **Sophie POV**

 _How in the Lost Cities am I gonna tell him I'm-_

"OH, Heeeeeeeeeey Fitz!"

Fitz looked as if I tripped again. I glanced down at my feet, _No still standing,_ sometimes it was hard to tell.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

I must admit I paniced but he had to know _we were cognates_ as he always said.

"Come with me," I told him, "you need to sit down."

I lead him into my room the soft, fuzzy carpet under our feet. The room seemed very out of place at the momment, especialy sence this was making her so nervous. Fitz sat down on the fluffy bed and gave me a movie star smile that made me forget everything. It didn't last long though.

"Fitz I-..."

"Sophie you know you can tell me anything." He said as he took my hand.

He really was the best husband ever. I suddenly realized how silly it was to be nervous, I cracked a smile. Fitz seemed to relax a bit.

"Fitz, I'm pregnant!" I said cheerfully.

Fitz sat up and pulled me into a hug. "Sophie, this is the best surprize ever!" He whispered in my ear.

And we sat there just holding eachother.

 **A/N: WOW, that turned out better than I exspected!**


End file.
